the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Opal (Vultureking)
Apperance Gem Form: Dragon Opal stands at 5.11 ft tall with a slim body, light blue skin and has a dragon tattoo on his back. his eyes are similar to those of a reptiles in a firey crimson color. Across his left eye he has a scar he got from one of his most brutal battles but doesn't bother covering it since he believe it is a mark of honor. His hair is dark blue and has a crimson highlight to it that gives it a more firey appearance. He dawns a beautiful set of Chinese robes in dark blue with a crimson trimming and a beautifully detailed Chinese dragon on the back in gold. His gem is located on his chest in the shape of a dragons head and the placement symbolizes how he fights with his heart rather then his head. He also wears a dragon amulet. that is the key to changing to his dragon form. Dragon Form: in his dragon form he measures to 20ft but only streches to that length in flight. he is based on the traditional Chinese dragon with blue scales and with crimson eyes, spines, talons, tail, the long mustache, and long beard on the dragon. when on the ground he stands at 6 feet tall and stands on four legs in this form. like a tradition Chinese dragon he has no wings but controls the wind currents around him to take to the air. Personality Most of the time, Dragon Opal is disciplined and very serious when training and when in battle. but when he isn't he can be as layed back as any gem. he has a interest in books and storys since he loves to learn about the human way of life. but just because he is a master doesn't mean he doesn't goof off. he loves to cause friendly mischief to others and never tries to do harm with his jokes or pranks. he is extremely caring for his friends and will completely go berserk against anyone that dares to hurt his friends. Abilities Gem Form: *Transform to dragon form *summon weapon *create holograms *fire proof Dragon Form: *breath fire *flight *wind control (for flight only) Weapon Duel Headed Axe: from his gem he can summon a devastating duel battle axe to cause some serious damage. the blades are crimson and the staff of the axe is blue but the real attraction to this weapon is the dragon head. there is a carved dragon head at the end of the staff closest to the blades that makes the battle axe resemble a dragon with the blades resembling wings. Chinese Sword: along with a battle axe dragon opal is also trained in the art of sword fighting. he carries it along with him in a scabbard that is carried on his back. the sword is crafted from stainless steel and has a blue and crimson handle that makes a frightening appearance to enemies on the battle field. Trivia *Dragon Opal is based on the American Dragon, Jake Long. *It is revealed he needs his amulet to turn to dragon form. *His favorite food is pork dumplings. Category:OCs